A Voice Within
by kneh13
Summary: Some thoughts of Ginnys after the Chamber. A reflection of sorts. A songfic. Voice Within by Christina Aguilera.


__

Young girl don't cry 

I will be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl it's alright

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When your safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothings harder then it seems 

No one ever wants to bother to explain 

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

I wish I knew why I trusted that blasted diary. I wish I had listened to myself. I knew that I shouldn't trust something if I couldn't see its brain. Mum had told us that since we were toddlers. I just wish I had listened to my conscience. It told me I was doing wrong.

Now that I look back I should not have written in it after it responded. It was just that Tom was so nice. A friend for my pocket. My friend that was only mine. 

I was a stupid a naïve little girl. But how was I to know that Tom Marvalo Riddle would actually be Lord Voldemort in the future. 

__

When theres no one else look inside your self

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way 

You learn to begin to trust the voice within

I should have trusted myself. I shouldn't have been that nervous after all I had Ron. But wait, he is now a follower of Harry Potter. He abandoned me. 

And Percy. He interrupted me when I was finally going to tell them about my inner turmoil. He thought I was going to tell about seeing him and Penelope Clearwater kissing. Would I have been that nervous if that's all I had to say? I think not.

__

Young girl don't hide 

You'll never change and you'll just run away

Young girl just hold tight soon you're gonna see your brighter day 

In a world where innocence is quickly claimed 

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

I am no longer the girl I was before I entered Hogwarts. I am no longer an innocent child. Tom stole that from me. Evil bastard. Maybe it was my fault. Or maybe it was… someone else's fault… 

What happened to me was supposed to be a thing of the past. Voldemort was gone. Or he supposedly was. I know different. He is just out there bidding his time. Waiting to come claim me and make me do his bidding. I am after all a worthless Weasley that not even my brother's care about.

All of them besides Ron are scared of me as if I will morph into _Him _at any given moment. I just wish that I could undo my mistake.

__

When theres no one else look inside your self

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way 

You learn to begin to trust the voice within

I figure that if I write this down on normal parchment I will feel better. But so far all it is doing is making me mad. I think I should continue though.

The nerve of Ron to come save me after ignoring me all that time. I was invisible to them. Then they felt I needed to be saved. I would have been perfectly happy dying on the floor of the Chamber. But of course Ron and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter had to save the poor damsel in distress.

__

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go 

As long as your learning you'll find all you'll ever need to know

(Be strong)

__

Break it!

(Hold On)

__

You'll make it 

Just don't forsake it because

(No one can tell you what you can do) 

__

No one can stop you you know that I'm talking to you

It's true. I was strong. I lasted longer than others could have if the position was reversed. I should feel proud of at least that but all I feel as if I am a major shame to my family. The black cloud. The unwanted one.

Maybe I should look at this like a turning point in my life. The old Ginny is gone and replaced with a new one. A stronger one. A braver one. An overall good one. 

When theres no one else 

Look inside yourself 

And like your oldest friend 

Just trust the voice within 

Then you'll find your strength 

That will guide your way 

You will learn to begin to trust the voice within

It seems as if my world is shattering into a million pieces. I have experienced something that no one else had. I was possessed by Tom Marvalo Riddle now known as Lord Voldemort. 

Trust? Forget about it. I trust no one. I've learned that trust can only bring you down. It will ruin a person. 

Perhaps that is a fault of mine. I probably should learn to trust. But I still have a lot of time. Only two months have passed. It is too short of a time to tell.

__

Young girl don't cry 

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

I think that a ray of light in cloud darkness is there for all. My mother and father are mine. They have been very supportive. They have put up with me waking up screaming at the top of my lungs. 

__

Listen

They have always been there and always will be.

A/N: Enjoy!

__


End file.
